


Sweet Serial Killer

by Berrygore



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrygore/pseuds/Berrygore
Summary: It's your first day of senior year, you become friends with the Losers club, even though they are a year or two younger then you. But then you meet the Bowers gang and things start to get weird.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool Autumn day, you sat in your 1967 black Chevy impala outside the school. It wasn't time to go into the school and your grandmother had woken you up super early. Thinking you wouldn't get up in time to actually make it to the school. You'd been kicked out of your parents house after shaving a girls hair off, she had bullied you and you had finally had enough. You sat there taking a puff of your Salem Cigarettes as 80's rock blasted through your speakers. You had your chair leaned back and was taking in the morning sun when a sudden bang on the roof of your car scared you out of your fantasy. You leaned your chair back up and peaked at the girl who had hit your roof, she had a disgusted look on her face. 

"Can I help you?" you asked taking another puff of smoke. The girl had her hair in a pony tail and large round earnings. She wore a ping shirt with a jean jacket over it. "You know smoking is bad right? My dad says you can get lung cancer from it." She spoke, a sour tone in her voice as she looked at you and then to another girl. The girl had long red hair and was wearing a blue dress. "Why does that matter? It's not like your smoking it." You spoke, flicking the butt out on in the ground in front of her. "She squeaked and stepped back, staring daggers at you. "You better watch it bitch, I'm not one you want to mess around with." She growled, stepping on the butt. "Oh wow, Your already threatening me and yet...I don't even know who you are princess." You chuckled opening your car door, standing in front of her. You were taller then her by a few inches and this shocked her. "Don't call me Princess, that's only for Pat! " She spoke flipping her hair and walking away, you just sighed and shook your head. '...what a cunt' you thought as you chuckled to yourself. 

You began walking to the doors when the red head walked up to you with a Cigarette in her mouth. "You got a light? I forgot my lighter at home.." She asked shyly. You nodded taking out your pack of cigarettes and pulled out the lighter, lighting her cigarette for her. She thanked you and looked at you up and down, and chuckled to herself. "Something funny Annie?" You chuckled and she waved her hand. "Oh nothing, I'm just trying to figure out if your new or not and why Greta would even bother fucking with you." She laughed as you pulled out your on cigarette and lighting it. "Yea I'm new, and that's what miss stuck up's name is? Fits her perfectly." You laugh as you both walked over to the stairs, leaning against the railing. "So what's your name, or am I going to have to keep calling you Annie? " You asked looking at the girl closer, she was pretty indeed, her hair was a bright orange color. Almost a pumpkin orange if the light hit it just right. "It's Beverly, but my friends just call me Bev. How about you stranger, what's your name?" She nugged your arm with her own and you smiled, pulling your sunglasses over (Y/H/C) and looked at her. "I"m Y/N, I just moved here last week. You seem like a nice person." You shrugged looking across the school front lawn and see two boys arguing. "OH boy here we go again, they can never stop arguing." Bev laughed as she grabbed your arm pulling you to-words the two younger boys. 

"Ed's I'm not joking, your mom and I had a fun time last night. I'm not surprised you didn't sleep~" The boy with glasses spoke as he pushed up his glasses. "Ew Richie that's fucking disgusting!" The other boy who you guessed was named Ed spoke smacking Richie's arm. "Well hello there beautiful, glad to see you again...who's this ?" Richie asked looking at You and Bev. "This is y/n, she's new here and I figured she'd need some friends here. y/n this is Richie and Eddie." She smiled as you waved to the other boys. "Nice to meet you guys, I couldn't help but notice you two arguing? And if i'm correct I heard a mom joke?" You asked raising your eyebrow. Richie started chucking to himself as he nodded. "Yes, yes you did. But now that we have names out of the way, we should find the others." Eddie spoke rolling his eyes. He had a cast on his arm that read "Losers" with a 'V' over the 'S'. "Lovers?" You asked peering at the cast, the boy nodded and held it up closer for you to view. "Mind if I sign it?" you asked and he nodded, you pulled out a green marker and wrote your name on it with a small heart next to it. "There now, it's much more colorful." You chuckled placing the marker behind your ear. "H-H-Hey guys, s-s-sorry I'm late. Mom n-n-needed helping getting r-r-ready." A boy spoke pulling up on a silver bike, he had three other boys following behind him. "Hey Bill, I want you to meet Y/N" Bev spoke putting out her cigarette as the first bell rang. You met Mike, Ben, Bill and Stanley before heading to your first class. Math; Calculus to be exact, you groaned and walked into the class, taking the far back corner seat before anyone else had walked in. 

Everyone finally walked in and took their seats as you looked out the window, everyone was looking at you like you had just had your head blown off. "I'm guessing your new here." A girl spoke from in front of you, you merely nodded and sighed. "I'd be cautions sitting there, that's the seat next to Bowers. " This raised your interest. "Who's Bowers?" You asked leaning forward in your chair, the girl bit her lip and a sudden door slamming open answered your question. "T-That's Bowers...Henry Bowers.." She squeaked as a kid walked in, sporting a dirty blond mullet and a no sleeved shirt. You'd be lying if you said he wasn't your type. But based on how scared the girl was in front of you, told you that this guy was not someone to hang out with. He walked to the back where you were and sat in the chair to your right. He placed his feet on the table and quickly looked over in your direction, you kept your eyes on the front. Not wanting to peer over to see what he looked like up close. Henry was taking in your features, your strong jaw and defiantly your fashion sense. He balled up a couple paper balls and tossed them at a few kids in the class and then lastly you. You wiped your head around and came face to face with Henry Bowers. "The fuck do you want?" You asked in a hushed tone, not wanting the teacher to notice. "Your new here.." He stated sitting up and closer to you, you could smell his cologne. "Yea I am, and if you don't mind. I'm trying to focus. " You sighed turning your attention back to the front bored.

Time had gone back surprisingly fast in Calculus, there were maybe 15 minutes left in class when the teacher decided to give everyone a mini test at the end of the lesson. You groaned and bit on your pen, feeling someone's eyes burning a hole into your head. You knew who the eyes belonged too and didn't want to give them the satisfaction of getting your attention. The whole class period Henry had been throwing small paper balls at your head. As the class came to an end, there was a larger ball thrown at your head, you gripped it and unravel it. "meet me at the end of class babe" was scribbled in terrible hand writing. You peered over at Henry and tore up the letter to his surprise. The bell rang and you quickly made your way to your next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are slowly learning the truth behind the monster..Henry Bowers
> 
> // This story mostly focuses on the losers because I want to develop a friendship between them and the reader c:

Chapter Two:   
After tearing up your little 'love letter' from Henry you made your way to the locker you were given. You had a top locker, thankfully you wouldn't have to put your back into any pain by having to bend down. You were currently peering at your class scheduled to see what books you'd need for the next class. A large metal sound made you jump back as you looked around. You groaned when you saw Henry bowers on the other side of the hall, but you also noticed a smaller boy with glasses being pressed against the lockers, Richie... This boiled your blood, you hated seeing people being bullied and it enraged you. You closed your locker quickly and walked over to where the boys were. You could make out a few words Henry's saying and you can also hear the sassy comebacks the smaller boy makes. 'What a trashmouth' you chuckled to yourself. What you didn't expect is for Henry to raise his fist to hit the kid. You acted before thinking and grabbed the smaller boys hand, pulling him away in time for Henry to stop mid fist throw. "You know it's not nice to hit smaller kids, in fact I'm pretty sure it's against school rules." You spoke harshly holding the smaller boy against you, so he wouldn't be hit. "What the fuck, you playing the hero kid?" Someone spoke from beside Henry. A taller guys with black hair stood hunched over looking you up and down. "What's it to you Pencil dick?" you chuckled looking at him and then Henry. "If I see you trying to hit this kid again, you'll regret it."

With that you took the boys hand and walked away, making sure he stays close. "Dude thanks, but you didn't have to do that. Now your going to be on Bower's hit list for the rest of the year.." He spoke and you shrugged looking at the scheduled again. "It's no big deal, he's a dick and if that gets him off from hitting you then I'm okay with it." You spoke letting his hand go, you looked up at a class and smiled. You found your Chemistry class without any problem. "You might as well get to class trashmouth, before Henry catches up." He gave you a sly smirk and made his way up a set of stairs. You watched him leave your view before turning and running smack into someone else. "Ow...shit I'm sorry I wasn't paying any atten-" You looked up to see that you ran into Stanley. "Well I"ll be damned, a somewhat familiar face." You chuckled and he gave you a small smile, helping you pick up the books that fell. "Hey Y/N, you have Chemistry too?" He asked as you both walked into the room, you nodded as you both took seats next to each other. "I'm shocked your in here, I thought Chemistry was a older class for the older students." He shrugged and opened his bird book, you peaked over and noticed your favorite bird on the page. "Hey that's a American redstart Warbler! That's like my favorite type of bird." You smile and looks up at you in shock. "You like birds? " He asked pushing the book between you two. "Yea, before I moved here I'd sit with my mom and bird watch. " You chuckled as the classroom door busted open and a blonde haired kid walked in with a slightly chubbier kid followed him in. They both looked at you with a glare and took the seats behind you. You hear Stan sigh as he teacher walked in, the class went by smoothly other then the occasional paper balls being thrown at both Stan and your head. 

\- Time Skip to 3:45 pm after school- 

You met up with the 'Loser's' group as they called themselves and you realized you had a lot in common with them. You all hated the bowers gang, but you all also liked other things. You liked games like Richie, you worried about safety like Eddie, you like bird watching as Stan, Naming bikes like Bill. You worked on a farm like Mike and you enjoyed music as Bev and Ben. They had invited you to hang out with them at the Barrens and quarry, you said you had to ask your grandmother first but you would meet them at the kissing bridge. 

You drove into your grandmothers driveway and hopped out the car, jogging to the front door. You found a small note in your grandmother's hand writing saying she wasn't going to be home late as it was bingo night at her friends. You smirked knowing you didn't need to ask her to go out with the losers. But before you could even place your key in the door and strong hand yanked you back from the porch. "What the hell?!" You asked as you wiped around to be face to face with Henry. "I didn't like that little stunt you pulled at the school." He snared, gripping your shoulder with force. "You really think I care? And now your stalking me? I could go the cops Bowers." You hissed as his grip on your shoulder tightened, he looked you in the eyes and smirked. "Yea go to the cops, see the next missing page with your face on it." He teased, as his hand loosened a bit. Eventually he let go and you immediately went to rub at your sore shoulder. "Just tell me what you want fucker."

\- Time Skip to 8:45 pm after the Quarry-

You yawned as you unlocked your door, finding that your grandma still wasn't home. You figured she had gotten drunk and stayed at his friends house. Your clothes stuck to your body as you let out a shiver. The losers and yourself had decided to go for a last swim in the Quarry before the cold weather came in. You guys had a blast, playing many games of chicken, with you and Richie being the ultimate winners. You smiled as you pulled a polarized photo out of your bag. Bev suggested you guys take a photo to capture the moment. 

Setting the photo on your desk, you walked to your closet to pick out a set of PJ's. A small tap on your window scared you enough you dropped your choice of shirt. Looking at your window, your jaw dropped. Henry Bowers was at your window and a sad face. You quickly opened the window to let him in. "What are you thinking!? " You asked as he stood there in silence. You looked out the window to find his little gang were no where to be found. "I-I didn't know anywhere else to go." Henry finally spoke, this caused you to crain your neck to look at him. "What do you mean Bowers?" He just looked at her with sadness in his eyes. You moved your hand to-words the bed and he nodded sitting down on the edge. "What's going on? You were a asshole just earlier today, but now your silent." You spoke sitting next to the boy, he tensed at your closeness and finally looked up at you. "I...I uh, I had a fight with my dad and it got pretty bad." He chuckled looking at his hands, it was then you noticed the blood on his hand. "Henry...Stay here" You spoke getting up and walking to your connected bathroom, picking up a first aid kit. 

You had made Henry take of his shirt so you could clean it, and there were scares littering his back. You felt bad for him, not knowing that in his home life after school. You had cleaned up his hands of blood and placed a small bandage on the bridge of his nose where the bleeding at begun. He smiled softly and you placed the first aid back on your desk. "Do you want to stay here? My grandmother won't be home tonight so you don't have to worry about leaving early." You blushed as he nodded, you smiled and got up once again, walking over to your closet. "Here, It gets pretty cold, so you'll want to wear a shirt." You laugh softly handing him a red shirt. It was a sleeveless shirt and he grinned putting it on. "Wow we just met and we're already sharing clothes." He laughed as you blushed harder, and laugh.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..do you uhh... happen to like pancakes..?"

You don't remember when exactly you fell asleep, you didn't even remember getting into bed and you definitely didn't remember cuddling up to Henry. All you remember is you taking care of him, the clothes and then staying up late to talk. You learned that his mother died when he was younger so it's been rough on him and his father. You also learned that his father is mentally and physically abusive. The scars on his back..those scars caused by someone that's supposed to protect you. In return, Henry got to know about how you shaved a girl's head for bullying you and making a complete fool out of you.

~ Flashbacks~

You'd been minding your own business for nearly the whole year when Megan, the cheer captain and number one girl in the school, decided you'd be her next target. When she first spoke to you, she was super sweet and was like that for months. She knew some of your secrets, not all of them. She knew how you were crushing on Jeremy, a super smart but complete badass. You hadn't heard from her nearly all summer, and when it came to the first day of school. Your heart couldn't be any more broken then it was that day.

There on the top steps was Megan...and Jeremy making out, the make out should've been rated R. After that she bullied you to no end, when it came time to finish the year, you took your revenge. You knew Megan loved her hair more then anything in the world. So you decided that maybe it was getting to long....  
~ End of Flashback~

"YOU SHAVED THE BITCHES HAIR?!" Henry laughed, holding his gut. He had tears falling from the corner of his eyes. He genuinely looked so happy, and you wanted to see it more often.

But now it's morning and you had just woken up, you go to stretch but find it slightly difficult to move. You thinking nothing of it just started to rub your eyes, blinking in the progress. When you finally didn't have any sleep left in your so very tired eyes you looked at your left and nearly screamed. Henry Bowers was in you bed. Yours! Not anyone else's but yours. His arm laid snug against your waste, his face hiding in your neck, almost as if the roles of cuddling had been switched. You slowed your breathing, it was best to not have a scream fit and scare the guy who could probably kill you in one swing. You raised your left hand to cup the back of Henry's head, petting down his mullet and rested your right hand on his wrist. ' hopefully he doesn't find this weird when he wakes u-" you didn't even notice the small noises coming from the male currently using you as a body pillow. Henry raises his eye lids to you and gives you a look of 'what the fuck you looking at?' and then it hit you. You weren't wearing any makeup or if was all fucked up. Did you wash your makeup off the night before? This thinking caused you to rest your hand on his head and he gave you a confused look. "You look like you wanna say something, just fucking say it all ready." He spat resting his head on my chest. 

"..do you uhhh..happen to like pancakes?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every day or every other day, I'm currently trying to think of the next step for you and Henry. If you guys have any ideas be sure to comment down below and hey I thought of doing one shots for the IT fandom! So if you have a request, let me know!
> 
> I'll also be uploading this fanfic onto Tumblr soon!

The smell of warm pancakes settled in the house, rock and rolled filled your ears. You had Henry shower while his clothes dried, your casually dancing around the kitchen, a small plate of already made pancakes on the table. You were to busy humming the song to notice the taller boy leaning against the door frame. He had his arms crossed a small smirked played across his face. 

You placed a final pancake on the second play when you finally turned around and saw him. Letting a small squeak out, your face feeling like it was on fire. "How long have you been there?" You asked taking a deep breath in, and taking notice he was still wearing your shirt. "Long enough to see you can dance, nice shorts by the way. Really brings out your ass." He spoke sending a wink in your direction. If you could see your face, you'd know it was a dark shade of red. 

"Uh thanks, nice shirt. Looks good on you." The compliment got a nice smile from Henry as he sat down, he looked at the shirt. Not used to really wearing long sleeved shirts. "Yea..it's kinda nice, all my shirts are either cut off or short sleeved." He said sadly, makes you wonder what he wore during the winter. "You can keep it, I don't really ever wear it and besides it's supposed to be cold outside today. And that cut off isn't going to cut it." You poked a fork in his direction after filling two glasses of juice. He laughed softly and shook his head, taking the glass with a nod of thanks."the cold never bothered me, I'm used to it..but thanks, I'll make sure not to cut the sleeves off this one."

"You better not, that was one of my favorite shirts." You laugh as you two shared a nice breakfast. "Can I ask you a question?" You spoke softly finishing your last pancake. "Shoot for it." He said downing the rest of his drink. "Why do you bully those kids who are obviously younger than both of us?" 

He sat in silence and thought about it hard. You wondered if it was a bad idea to ask him that. "I...I honestly don't know, I guess I take out the anger I have twords my father on them. Knowing they can't really fight back...and I'd hate to look weak in front of my friends." He sighed. "Why be friends with people who your scared to look weak in front of? Honestly if they treat you differently because your scared their not real friends...I know that from experience.." you said looking away, you were remembering Austin. A good friend you had that suddenly hated you and treated you like garbage. 

"Yea well..their the only ones that would be friends with me at all. Others were scared of me because of who my dad is." Henry said picking up his play and glass setting them in the sink. At least he knew how to clean up after himself. You turned to face the boy standing next to the sink and tilted your head. "I think it's bullshit your dad blames you for your mother's death. And I'm sorry she's gone, she sounded like great person." Henry smiled and nodded, it's always hard losing someone close to you. You felt pain in your heart for Henry, being raised by a asshole of a father and briyng scared of his friends. 

"Well you have a new friend if you need someone to talk to." You smiled standing up with your hand out as a friendly handshake. He looked at your hand like he had never seen it before. "Henry it's a handshake, I'm not going to hurt you." You smiled grabbing his hand in your own and shaking it. "See? It's a good thing, you do it when meeting new people or making deals." He laughed as he just looked at your hand. "Good huh? I like it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to OutOfHerHeadSheSang ♥️ who gave me some great ideas!

It's been a week since Henry stayed the night at your place. The two of you hadn't spoke since then, but you'd send each other waves as you passed in the halls. The losers seemed to take notice in it, questioning you at first but hey, if you kept Bowers off their ass, they were cool with it. Henry seemed to not even notice any of the losers or anyone for that matter. He didn't even bother to pay attention to a few girls who mustered up the courage to talk to him. Shirts pulled down a ways, that you knew would be against school rules. Shorts high enough to basically show their ass. It made your blood boil, you shook your head. Why were you so upset about it, it's not like your dating him. Pft, you didn't totally like him.

A girl with long black hair pushed past you, causing your book to fall from your hands. She walked straight up to Henry and grabbed his arm, squishing it against her chest. You scowled as you picked up your book, rolling your eyes as she attempted to get his attention. But his focus was all on you. He was watching your every move, the way your body was fluent and graceful. "Henrrrry, why are you ignoring me? Did you get bored of me already?" She whines trying to pull his face twords her, you opened your locker and begain grabbing the books you'd need for chemistry. What you didn't expect was the sound of someone slamming a hand against the locker. Causing you to flinch back, looking you saw the girl. "I don't care who you are, or what you did. But back off, he's only showing you attention because he wants in your pants. Your pretty, I'll give you that but you could never satisfy him like I." 

You sighed closing your door, and without notice you trapped her between your arms, her back against the locker. "Now you listen here, I don't give a damn who you think you are. But I will not stand here and allow you to threaten and attempt to insult me without even knowing me. I'm Y/N and I would advise you to not fuck with me." You laced your hand in her hair before giving a wicked smile. " You seem found of your hair, I'd hate for you to experience the same thing my last enemy had." And with that you stepped away, right into someone's chest. You stood frozen, had you bummped into a teacher? Or even worse, the principal. Two hands wrap around your waste and felt a hot breath on your neck. "Macy, did you just tell my girl she wasn't a good fuck?" Henry spoke sending chills up your spine. Macy stood there with a shocked face, you just grinned and laced your fingers with Henry's. "Maybe she's jealous we didn't include her, she must just want in the action." You added a soft moan at the end which caused Henry's breath to hitch and Macy's face to turn red. Henry chuckled placing a kiss on your neck, making you shudder.

Macy just huffed and stormed off, but Henry didn't let you go. He just twirled you around and smirked, you wrapped your arms around his neck. "you know that moan was pretty hot." He hummed resting his forehead against yours. You two had a friendship that others wouldn't understand. Hell you didn't understand it either. "Be good pretty boy and you'll get a reward" you chuckled kissing his neck, seeing Macy around the corner glaring. You walked from Henry and headed to your chemistry class, Stanley looking shock. You sent him a wink and said you'd explain everything later.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys, sorry for not having a new chapter up yet in a week. I've been really sick and I'm just now starting to get over it. I have been working on the next chapter and I promise it'll be up soon. I can't say how much I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story. If you guys have any ideas for another story leave a comment! I've got a few ideas brewing at the moment!

\- Billy Loomis x reader  
\- Richie x Reader


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters just to get some good freindship in for Beverly! The reader needs a strong bond with her for reasons i wont say yet c;

Sitting down next to Stanley, you started explaining that you and Henry were on good terms and that he wouldn't be messing the losers anymore. He was definitely a bit confused about the whole idea but shrugged it off. Looking at the board you noticed a equation on the board and let out a heavy sigh. You weren't good at chemistry, but you knew Stanley was. That made you happy when he pulled a book open in front of you and pointed to the same equation. "Oh shit, thanks Stan." You smiled looking at him, he nodded and pulled out his own copy of the book. 

You were finishing up on your answer for the equation on the board when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Placing down the last part of the answer, you handed the paper to the teacher and walked out the door. You were heading down a set of stairs when you felt a pressure hit your back. Sending you down a few steps, but you caught yourself with the railing of the stairs. "What the fuck?!" you asked looking over your shoulder to see Macy snickering with her group of friends. "Awe, why don't you watch where your stepping, you could have hurt yourself~" She spoke sending you a small wave, that made your blood boil. "Maybe you better watch that pretty mouth of yours before you get yourself hurt." You bit back, finishing your walking. You went to turn around when you ran into a wall, or what you thought was a wall. "Heyyy it's Henry's little girl!" A voice spoke as he placed his hand on your shoulders. "You girls should be nice to her, she's a valuable person." They said pulling you flat against their chest, you felt your cheeks heat up with how close he was. You finally took a look up to see Patrick holding onto you with a sinister glare on his face. "It's not our fault she's blind." Macy groaned as she placed a hand on her hip. You rolled your eyes and turned to face her. "Look I'm sorry Henry choose me over you, but that's honestly not my problem. If you can't get over yourself and find someone else. That's on you Macy, now could you please leave me alone before you do something you'll regret. " You hummed pulling a switch blade out of your pocket. You could see the fear in her eyes, especially when she eyed the knife in your hand. Leaving with a huff, you placed the blade back in your pocket. "That was pretty dangerous if you ask me." Patrick chuckled stepping away from you. "A girls gotta have some sort of protection." 

-Time Skip- 

It was finally 3:30 and you could feel a cool breeze hit your face when you stepped out the doors. You let out a soft sigh as you walked to your parked car, seeing Beverly standing next to it. It looked like she had been crying, you had a bad feeling about it. "Hey Bev, are you alright?" You asked pulling out a cig for her, she accepted it with a small smile and you lit it for her. "I...I'm just tired of everything, Everyone pushing me around because of something that never happened." She sighed, taking a puff of her cig, that is when you noticed she was shaking. "What happened? " You asked leaning against your door, she shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "Doesn't matter, the days over...c-can i hang out at your house? I really don't want to go home just yet." You smiled and nodded, you were going to find out what was wrong even if you had to bribe her with something. If it meant you got to kick someones ass for hurting her, you would bribe her with anything. You noticed Henry standing off to the side of the school, when he saw you he waved you over. You heard the girl next to you's breath hitch. "Go ahead and get in, I'm going to see what he wants." You patted her shoulder and gave her a soft smile, she nodded and stepped into the car, trying to hide her face. You jogged over to Henry, seeing the other guys next to him. "I heard you pulled a knife on Macy, I gotta say that was pretty bad-ass." He chuckled resting his hands on your waist. "well of course I did, a bitch doesn't know when to leave someone alone. " You laughed softly, you saw Patrick starring at your car. "You got something to say giant?" You asked as you raised a brow, he shook his head and turned to face you. "Just wondering why the school slut was sitting in your car.." That made your blood boil and you raised your hand to slap him but stopped and took a deep breath in. "She's not a slut, and for the future you should actually call her Beverly. Considering that is her fucking name. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girls night with Beverly." You shouted, pulling away from Henry and stomping to the car. "Damn Henry, you found a golden girl." Patrick laughed as Henry stared at you in Awe, no one ever stood up for Beverly the way you did or yelled at Patrick the way you did. He had respect for you. 

The drive to your house was silent, you pulled up to your house and rested your hand on Bev's. "Look I want you to talk to me about what's bothering you. I may have only known you for a little while now. But I want you to know that I am here for you and I always will be, I won't be running away when you tell me your problems." She smiled and nodded, then pointed to the house signaling that she wanted to talk about it inside. You both got out of the car and smiled as you unlocked the front door. You allowed Beverly to walk in first, she seemed to be acting award. "Don't worry I'm not a secret serial killer." You laugh trying to lighten the mood, she laughed back and followed you up the stairs to your bedroom. "Do you want something to drink? I got soda." You ask tossing your backpack across the room next to your closet. She nodded and sat on your bed awkwardly, you gave her a smile before you went to grab two cokes from the fridge. Walking to your room you hear Bev take a deep breath in and you see her quickly wipe her eyes as you make your way into the room. "Okay girl, spill the beans what happened?"

"Greta happened, I'm not sure exactly why she hates me but shes's made it her life goal to make my life a living hell. And honestly I don't know how much more I can take. On top of all that, my life at home is a living nightmare." She chuckled taking a sip of the soda you gave her, you two talked for a couple of hours before she said she needed to head home. "I'll drive you, I don't trust anyone in this town, especially that Patrick kid Henry hangs out with." You hummed as you grabbed your car keys, she didn't protest, but why would she? She didn't want to be alone at night, not with how fucked up the town people could be. You two were giggling as you walked out the front door, not seeing a certain car parked down the road a bit. Not noticing the pair of eyes that were watching you the whole time. As you drove closer to Bev's place you could see her shaking a bit, you parked the car outside the building and got out. Opening the door for her, you held her hand as you see a man in maybe his 40's stomp over to you two. "Beverly, where the hell have you been? Do you realize what time it is?!" He asked making a grab at her, you quickly pressed her behind you to keep between the two. You knew what was going on in her house and you were not going to stand there and watch. He stopped to look at you with anger in his face, who you to keep his baby girl from him? "I don't mean to be rude sir but I will be taking the blame for why she's home late, we were working on a project and didn't notice the time. So please don't be angry with her, it wasn't her fault." You spoke as you noticed the guy start to size up to you, he looked like many people feared him, but not you. No you knew who he was and you didn't care if he took a swing at you, you'd be calling the police if he laid a hand on you or Bev right then and there. "And who might you just be?" He asked crossing his arms, you took the opportunity to straighten up your jacket and look him dead in the eyes. 

"I am Y/N, I'm new to the town." You spoke holding your hand for him to shake, he eyed you before gripping your hand in a crushing handshake. You didn't' even flinch, compared to a few other people his handshake was weak. "New huh...I hope my daughter didn't give you to much trouble." You felt your face heat up with anger when Bev grabbed the back of your jacket. "I said I was new, not stupid. Beverly is a sweet girl and if you can't see that then your fucking blind." You pulled him close to you, catching him off guard as you leaned into his ear. "Also if you put your filthy hands on her one more time, you'll regret ever being alive. " You let him go as you turned to Bev, she looked at you in Awe and gave a shy smile. "As for you miss, I will see you at school bright and early, unless you want me to pick you up. It's on the way to school anyways." You smiled giving her a comforting hug. "Y-Yea that would be great, thanks Y/N. "


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more violent

Letting out a groan you reached for a alarm clock that was next to your bed. You flinched when smacking it to hard with your slightly injured hand. Beverly's dad might have had a weak handshake but damn did it leave some bruises. "Y/N! Your going to be late if you stay in bed. Don't make me come up there!" Your grandma yelled, you told her you needed to be up early to pick Beverly up. "Thanks Grammy, I'm up though." 

Pulling the sheet from over your body, you walked into your connected bathroom. You looked like you had been drinking, you had been so worried about Bev and what he dad might have done after you left. You quickly brushed your hair and cleaned up your face, you didn't want to waste time putting makeup on. You were actually pretty without it, you just like messing with all the possible outcomes of makeup. You quickly grabbed a random shirt, pair of shorts and fishnets. You felt rebellious today, and decided to out your hair up in a high ponytail (or just spike it up if you have short hair) and headed down the stairs. Your shoes were slipped on and your grandma handed you a brown bag. You raised your brow and she waved you off. "It's for you and Bev." You nodded and grabbed your keys, jogging out to your car. There was a red car parked in front of your driveway, and you let out the second groan of your morning. " Okay what the fuck dude, your blocking my way out." You sneered placing your hands on your hips. The passenger door opened and out stepped non other then Henry fuckin Bowers. " You've got such a potty mouth on you princess." He chuckled, and you let a smile form on your face. "oh my dear knight, what pleasure do I owe thee." You chuckle and he walks up the drive way and waved the car off. "I saw you taking Beverly home yesterday and I wanted to see what was going on." He spoke leaning on your car, you let out a sigh and looked at him with sadness in your eyes. He noticed right away and stood straight, resting his hands on your hips. "Bev...she's got a lot going on and I threatened her father yesterday... He's nearly as bad as your dad.." you shook your head, refusing to let any other emotions spill. "That's terrible, and I'm guessing your picking her up again with how early it is?" Nodding you looked away and flinched when feeling a hand press against your cheek and turn your face. "Well let's go get her together, just in case her dad trys anything." He spoke rubbing his finger across your cheek. You could feel your face heating up, and couldn't figure out why he made you feel this way. "Let's get going then, I don't want her waiting to long. Though I'll have to explain why your here with me, but I don't think she'll mind after I explain." It was his turn to nodd and both of you for into the car, you driving and him riding shotgun.

"By the way, you should wear makeup less, you look really hot."

~ time skip~

You arrived at the building Bev lived in and got out of your car. You didn't see Beverly anywhere, but you did see her dad sitting on the steps. Once he saw you, he stood straight up and marched his way over to you as if he was a general about to make a private do push-ups. You stood your ground and looked at him. "I'm here to pick Beverly up for school." You spoke with a Stern tone, not batting a eye when he got in your face. "You are to never speak to Beverly again, or go near her. You'll just pollute her mind, she won't be my little girl anymore." He growled and you just waved your hand between your faces, you could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Sir for someone whos supposed to be a protector, your doing a shit job by drinking in the early hours. " This got his blood boiling, he started raising his hand when he heard your car door slam shut. "Don't you lay a hand on her you pig." Henry spoke anger in his voice, he was still in awe of you for sticking up to a adult. But once he saw the man's intentions he couldn't sit back anymore. "Henry Bowers, does your father know your out before he's up? Why don't you run back and play fuck toy with your dad-" He never finished that sentence, but how could he when your fist made a perfect connection with his face. 

"Listen here you sick fuck, you sorry excuse of a father. Beverly is coming with us to school and unless you want social services up your ass, I suggest you back the fuck off.." you grabbed his collar and brought him close so he could taste the venom on your tone. "If you ever say something like that to Henry again, I'll be serving your dick on a platter to you and force you to eat it. Do I make myself clear sir?" You asked pushing him back in time to see Bev running up to guys, she saw Henry and nearly backed away, but you held you hand up to signal it'll be alright. "I'm going to school daddy."

-Time skip-  
"You sure you don't want a ride?" You asked giving Bev a hug. "The losers and I are going to hang out a bit, but thank you for this morning." You nodded and gave her a hug, she walked to the losers who waved at you and you returned the wave. You didn't want to go home so early so you decided to walk around the schools football field. That was probably the biggest mistake of your life....

Your just enjoying your time listing to music on the field of the football field. You didn't know that's where Macy and her friends hung out at, and you were just kicking a soccer ball that had been left out by the soccer club. "Hey slut! What you doing playing with a ball, what are you some kind of tomboy?" Macy snickered as she rested a hand on her hip. You slid your headphones to your neck and rolled your eyes. "What do you want now? I haven't done anything to you." She looked at you and then to what your wearing. "That's a pretty slutty outfit, what you thought you needed more skin showing to get Henry to like you? Oh hunny, he just wants to fuck you and ditch you." You rolled your eyes, clearly she didn't know anything about him. " To be honest Macy...I don't know why he decided to choose me over you. Your beautiful and I'm just the new girl. So please just leave me alone." You sighed walking away from them. You had thought they were listing till your hair got yanked hard enough to cause you to lose your balance. You hit the ground hard.

"Listen bitch, your sweet talk isn't saving your ass this time." Macy sneered, straddling you're waist, makingit hard for you to move. She reached in your pocket and pulled out your switch blade. You forget you had it on you, and mentally cursed yourself. "How about we have a little fun?" She giggled sliding the blade across your cheek. You let out a loud scream as the blade cut your cheek, it burned and stung. You've been cut before, but never on the face. Tears were falling down your face which ripped another scream from you as the salt of your tears mixed in with the cut. You wanted someone to save you, but you didn't tell anyone you were there. 

Macy went to cut you again before she was dragged off your body. Giving you a chance to sit up, you wiped your eyes and looked around. Henry had Macy pinned to a pole, anger filled his eyes. But Macy seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting. " You ever touch her again and your dead." He spat letting her go, he walked to you and aggressively picked you up bridal style.


	9. Chapter 8

Henry carried you to a car, your face was in stinging pain. You've stopped crying, but he damage was done. Henry had seen you crying and had seen you get over powered by some girl who looked weak. "Want to explain to me what happened just now?" He spoke setting you on the roof of the car. You shook your head and looked away, how were you going to explain to him about this? "Look next time I won't be there to save you." He spoke, grabbing your chin with his hands. "I didn't ask you to save me." you snapped pushing him away from you. You were embarassed and upset, you didn't want him thinking he always needed to be around you. "No you didn't but you looked like you needed help, sorry for giving any sort of shit for you." He gumbled, sticking his hands in his pocket. You looked at him and eventually felt your face soften, tears started threatening to come rushing back.  
"Thank you..." You said softly, looking down at the ground. Henry raised a brow at you and smirked softly. "What was that princess? " You could feel the smirk in his voice and shook your head. "I said thank you." Looking up at him, you could see his smirk and crossed your arms. "I'm not saying it again buddy."

-time skip-

You touched your bandage and immediately pulled your hand away. A soft sting of pain was left behind. Henry had patched you up and half swatted your hand away several times. But he wasn't there at the moment, so no one was going to stop you from hurting yourself on accident. You pouted softly and went to touch your bandage again when something stopped you. More of someone stopped you, looking up you see Henry holding two drinks in one hand and your wrist in the other. "I can't leave you for two seconds without you touching the bandage can I princess?" He chuckled sitting down next to you, he handed you a drink which to your surprise was just a plane coke. You'd known Henry to also be a drinker, but he sat there drinking a coke. "You ever gonna stop calling me princess?" 

He shook his hand and grabbed my your hand, placing a soft kiss on the top. "Not a chance , we'll have to do something about your attacker though. A nice chat with the principal would do nicely." He hummed keeping your hand in his. You laughed softly and nodded, taking a sip of your soda. "You know something...I left my car at the school." You sighed , you wish you hadn't, but Henry wouldn't let you drive. "We'll pick you up tomorrow, nice and early. " He spoke , then stopped as if he was thinking. "Or you could you just stay here with me." He wiggled his brows at you and you laughed. "I'd be okay with that...if your willing to let your "girlfriend" use your shirt tomorrow. Yea ive heard the rumors." You chuckled at his soft red face. You've heard many rumors going around that you were hanging Henry for protection, he was banging you to make others jealous. And you've heard a lot of horrible curses about you because you were dating Henry. "You've heard them too...I'm sure I know where they're coming from." You snickered and took a sip of your drink, wincing at the feeling of my cheek. "My only concern is your dad..." You spoke looking down at your feet. His dad scared you and made you worry. "Don't have to worry about him, he never comes home these days."

-time skip-  
It's nearly midnight when Henry and you make it back to his house. Drunk off your asses, your arms wrapped around Henry's, his arm around your waist. Patrick convinced you two to go out and drink at the barrens. You've never drank this much before and you were definitely going to hate yourself later. "Do we have to go to sleep?" You whine as you guys make it to the porch. You stopped walking at the foot of the porch and crossed your arms like a child. Henry looked at you for a second before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. "H-Hey put me down!" You struggled against his grip, he chuckled and without any warning. He lands a slap against your ass, causing you to yelp. "Damn I should slap your ass more often." He hummed carrying you upstairs and flops you on his bed. 

You pouted as he grabbed a shirt, walking over to you. "Arms up." Henry ordered and you followed, he slid your shirt off your body and you felt your cheeks heat up. His fingers dragged across your arms, nearly ghosting. You shivered at his cold hands and eventually he placed his shirt on you. "You know..I don't ever let any girl wear my clothes. But seeing you on my shirt. Kinda hot." He smiled laying down next to you, he opened his arms and you smiled cuddling up next to him. His arms wrapped around you and ran a hand through your hair. You sighed softly and slowly felt your eyes close, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was good enough? I plan on making it a long book / work??


End file.
